This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Disconnecting automotive axle assemblies typically include a differential mechanism having a differential case, which is supported by a pair of differential bearings for rotation within an axle housing, and a clutch that is configured to selectively interrupt the transmission of rotary power through the axle assembly. The differential bearings are typically mounted on trunnions formed on the differential case. The axle shafts of these axle assemblies have an inboard end that is typically engaged to an output member of the differential mechanism and supported indirectly by the differential case. While this type of arrangement is suited for its intended purpose, there remains a need in the art for an improved disconnecting axle assembly.